


Wearing Thin

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: “Let me see if I can make you gayer, Danvers.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine a lot of us Sanvers writers are taking a crack at Alex and Maggie's first time. Here's mine. Hope you like it.
> 
> This one is for zennie who was also kind enough to beta for me. ;)

“So how was your date last night?” Kara grinned as she leaned against the kitchen island, passing a bottle of water to her sister.

Alex sauntered closer, dropping her bag on the floor and settling on one of the stools as she cracked the bottle open and took a sip. “It was good. Great.”

Kara’s brow furrowed at Alex’s unenthusiastic response. “Uh-oh.”

“What?” Alex grumbled. “There’s no need to uh-oh. Everything is… great.”

“Alex.” Kara leaned forward, putting her elbow on the island and her chin on her fist. “Talk to me. Any time you drop in on me this time of day, you want to talk, so spill.”

Alex sighed. “It really was nice,” Alex promised. “Maggie took me to see an awesome band, and we had a fantastic dinner at this little Greek place.”

“But…” Kara prompted. “You starting to lose interest?”

“God no,” Alex responded quickly.

“You think she is?”

Shaking her head, Alex sighed again. “It’s… things are going really…”

“Great?” Kara suggested and Alex tilted her head and gave her a glare. “If that’s true, then what’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure… I’m not sure I’m actually comfortable talking with you about this.”

For a moment, Kara looked hurt, and Alex felt like she’d just kicked a puppy.

“Well… Eliza is cool with everything. Maybe you could…”

“It’s about sex, Kara. I can’t talk with mom about sex.”

Kara hesitated, her blue eyes going rounder than normal. “Yeah. That… that would be awkward.” She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat as Alex peered at her nervously. “Are you and Maggie having… um… problems… in that… that… arena?”

Alex grinned, loving her sister so much in that moment it almost hurt. “You are turning as red as your cape.”

“Well, we really haven’t talked about this since my junior prom.”

Chuckling, Alex shook her head. “Maggie and I aren’t having problems in that “arena.” We’re not having… anything, actually.”

“Oh,” Kara said, frowning briefly. “Are you… is it about being with a woman?”

Alex turned on the stool so she could lean forward, resting her arms on the island. “I don’t know. I mean… I’m nervous. I’m not going to lie, but…”

“But?”

“Maggie is just being so careful with me. She treats me like I’m fragile. Like I might break. She never pushes… or asks… or...”

“Sounds awful,” Kara muttered dryly. “Someone respecting you so much.”

Alex glared again. “It’s just… she’s been with other women, obviously. I’m scared to death if we don’t become physical soon that she’ll…”

“Alex,” Kara reprimanded gently. “It sounds like Maggie cares about you. A lot. Like this is more than a physical thing for her. She’s giving you time, giving you space to be comfortable. I think that’s amazing.”

“That’s just it,” Alex muttered. “We’ve been dating for two months. I’m comfortable. I’m _really_ comfortable.”

“Oh!” Kara blurted in surprise, her head rocking back slightly before she gave an exaggerated nod as they finally got to the crux of the problem.

“You’re blushing again,” Alex accused.

“I’ll bet I am.” Kara bit her lip. “Um… can I… can I ask you something kind of personal?”

“I just told you I really want to have sex with my girlfriend. I think we’re on a whole new level of personal.”

Kara grinned faintly. “Alex, you take risks with pretty much everything. You always dive in head first and think later. Why is this different?”

“Who says it is?” Alex murmured, staring at the bottle of water in her hands before taking another sip.

“Because my sister doesn’t really hesitate to go after what she wants. And you’re clearly hesitating. If I’m picking up on that, my guess is Maggie is too.”

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. “What do I do?”

“You’re asking me? Like I’m the one with all the great advice about… you know...”

“Well it’s not like I can talk to mom, or J’onn. Who does that leave? Winn? James? Mon-El?”

“There’s one important person you’re leaving off that list, Alex.”

“Who?”

“ _Maggie_.”

Groaning, Alex dropped her head onto one of her arms. “I don’t want her to think I’m an idiot. It’s bad enough I’m so clueless about all this.”

“And you’re used to being the expert on everything,” Kara murmured.

“Yes. Yes,” Alex agreed, pointing at her sister. “But this time… I’m, I’m an amateur, Kara. I can only do so much reading on the subject. And I’m so scared I’m not going to be enough for her.”

Kara studied her sister for a moment. “Alex, the best way to learn something is to have an expert teach you. Maggie is an expert. She’s… she’s showing you so much love right now by waiting until you’re ready. You just need to tell her you’re ready.”

“Yeah?” Alex asked, unsure.

“Every time you two have moved forward in your relationship it’s been when you were completely honest with one another. Right?”

Alex nodded.

“Right. You just need to be you. Go after what you want.” Kara reached across the island and grabbed her sister’s hand. “Go after _who_ you want.”

Alex rotated her wrist, linking her fingers with Kara’s. “When did you get so smart about this stuff?”

“I’m learning as I go. Just like you will.” Kara squeezed her hand gently. “When’s your next date?”

“Tonight, actually. We’re just getting together at my place to watch a movie. Maybe try that new Chinese place on the corner beforehand.”

“Your place, huh?” Kara smiled. “You do have that nice big bed you hardly ever sleep in. Not that you’d necessarily need it to _sleep_ …”

“And we’re done,” Alex said as Kara grinned at her discomfort.

“You have to call me tomorrow and tell me how it goes.”

“You want me to tell you if we had sex?” Alex asked in disbelief.

Kara shrugged. “Why not? And I’m kinda… curious…”

Alex’s eyebrows knitted together. “Why?”

“No… no reason.”

“Kara…”

“Marriages were arranged on Krypton. I never really thought about… that option before.”

“Are you thinking about it now?” Alex asked.

“No. I mean… not really.”

“Not really?” Alex drawled, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “Kara Danvers, did a woman catch your eye?”

“Nooo.” Kara wasn’t a very convincing liar, but Alex could tell she wasn’t going to get anything more out of her sister today. Whoever the woman was, she was likely the head of a large corporation. Alex just wondered if Kara preferred blondes or brunettes.

“Uh-huh.” Alex smiled, letting Kara off the hook. “Thanks for the advice, Kara.”

“What are sisters for?” Kara held up her water bottle and Alex tapped hers against it.

****

“Let me get you a towel,” Alex said on a chuckle.

“Get me all the towels, Danvers. I think that was some sort of freakish National City monsoon we just got caught in.” Maggie closed and locked Alex’s door, dripping audibly on the floor as she slipped out of her leather jacket. The rain had plastered Maggie’s t-shirt to her body, showing off her curves to vivid effect. Alex cleared her throat and looked away.

Quickly kicking off her boots and socks, Alex crossed her apartment, wiping her wet hair away from her eyes. She shivered slightly, eager to change out of her soaked clothes, but she wanted to make sure Maggie was comfortable first. Grabbing several towels from the linen closet, Alex hurried back and handed a few over. She couldn’t help but grin.

“What?” Maggie huffed, but she was smiling.

“All wet is a good look for you.” Alex blushed slightly, knowing how that had to sound, and Maggie’s breath caught in surprise.

“Think so, huh?” Maggie drawled, her warm brown eyes making a sweep of Alex’s body. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

They stared at each other for a moment.

“I’ll… uh… I’ll go find us something dry to wear.” Alex padded across her apartment, intensely aware of Maggie’s eyes on her. She slipped into the bedroom, changing quickly into a pair of running shorts she knew showed off her legs to impressive effect along with a National City University t-shirt. Sexy the attire was not, but it was soft and warm, and that was good enough for now.

Alex was hoping she wouldn’t be wearing it very long anyway.

Nervous, Alex sorted through her clothes, finding a pair of blue plaid flannel pajama bottoms and a light gray t-shirt for Maggie. She deliberately didn’t look at the bed as she left the room, suspecting the reminder of where she wanted the evening to end would only add to her anxiety. 

“Here you go.” Alex returned to the living room and Maggie glanced up, her gaze landing on Alex’s bare legs and widening slightly.

“Uh… thanks.” Maggie licked her lips and forced her gaze upward with effort. Alex had a smile waiting for her when their eyes met.

Maggie shrugged. “Nice legs, Danvers. Can’t blame a girl for staring.”

“Maybe I want you to stare,” Alex murmured, clinging to every ounce of bravery she owned to say the words. It was insane that she could take on a Kryptonian and not feel a flicker of fear, but this woman scared her half to death in the best way possible.

Maggie smiled slowly, studying Alex curiously. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She took the clothes from Alex, her fingers brushing over the back of Alex’s hands. “I’ll just go change.”

Alex nodded, taking a slow, deep breath as Maggie walked away. There was a new energy arcing between them tonight, Alex could feel it. With any luck, she’d feel more than energy before the night was over.

****

It was unfair how good Maggie looked in her clothes.

The pants had been too long so Maggie had rolled them up to mid-shin, showing off a hint of sculpted calves and cute, delicate feet. The shirt hung slightly off one shoulder, revealing more than a little of Maggie’s left collarbone, and Alex kept staring as they sat curled up on the couch watching a movie.

They were about forty minutes in when Maggie suddenly paused mid-scene and turned to look at Alex in the low light. “Something on your mind, Danvers?” Her tone was husky, sending pleasant chills racing along Alex’s spine.

Alex swallowed, figuring she was never going to get a better opening than that. She leaned forward, kissing Maggie softly, breathing in the subtle scent of the perfume Maggie had worn for their evening together. “You,” Alex breathed when they reluctantly parted.

Maggie’s left eyebrow arched in silent question. Alex was certain she’d never seen Maggie sexier than she was right now, all warm and soft, her hair mussed from the rain.

“You… you don’t have to worry about me.”

Now Maggie’s head tilted in mild confusion. “I’m always going to worry about you, Alex.”

“That’s not...” Alex drew in a shaky breath. “You’ve been… really patient with me.”

It was Maggie’s turn to breathe in slowly. “Oh… you mean…” Her gaze flickered toward the bedroom door before sliding almost nervously back to Alex. “I… this is new for you. We don’t have to rush…”

Alex smiled. “What if I told you I wanted to?”

It was Maggie’s turn to swallow audibly. “Yeah?”

Alex nodded. “I know I’m ‘fresh off the boat,’ but…”

“Hey.” Maggie hands came up to frame Alex’s face. “Just to be clear. When I said that, I wasn’t talking about being intimate.”

“You weren’t?”

Maggie shook her head. “No. I… I kinda like the thought of me showing you how… how good it can feel.”

Struggling to breathe through her increasing arousal, Alex could think of nothing to say to that.

“But Alex, seriously, I’m…” Maggie took another uneven breath, and Alex realized she wasn’t the only one who was nervous. “I don’t want to do anything… say anything that might scare you… that might make you feel like you have to do something you aren’t ready for.”

“Do you want me?” Alex had to know.

“God yes,” Maggie admitted. “It’s been driving me crazy not to touch you, but it’s worth it to make you feel comfortable. And I…” Maggie uncharacteristically hesitated.

“What?” Alex urged giving herself permission to let her hand slide over Maggie’s thigh.

“I’m scared,” Maggie confessed. “Scared that you won’t like it. Scared that I’ll…”

“Make me straight again?” Alex teased gently, touched by Maggie’s fears but wanting to allay them.

Maggie smirked but she nodded. “I am falling so hard here, Alex.”

“And I’m afraid I won’t be enough. That my inexperience will remind you of all the reasons you thought we were a bad idea. I’m not used to being the novice in something.”

“You’re used to being perfect,” Maggie said with a sweet smile.

Alex closed her eyes, amazed that this beautiful woman listened to her, heard her, put her feelings first. Alex had never felt so cherished before.

“But Alex, whatever does or doesn’t happen between us tonight, you still are. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

“Maggie,” Alex whispered, opening her eyes to fix her gaze on the most beautiful woman she’d ever met. “Let’s go to bed.”

****

Naked, they moved against each other for the first time, kissing deeply, hands exploring new valleys and curves. Panting softly, Alex moaned low in her throat as Maggie’s fingers brushed the sides of Alex’s breasts, her hip angled just so between Alex’s legs. 

“You okay?” Maggie asked, raising up slightly but still moving into Alex, rubbing their bodies together in a way Alex couldn’t get enough of.

Swallowing thickly, Alex nodded. “Still gay,” she said on a light laugh. “Still very, very gay.”

Maggie chuffed out a laugh of her own. “Let me see if I can make you gayer, Danvers.”

Then Maggie’s mouth was on her breasts and Alex’s head pressed back into the pillows, her chest rising, wanting more of what Maggie was doing to her. Craving it. When Maggie teased her with her teeth, Alex moaned again, gripping the back of Maggie’s head and urging her on.

The hunger, the desire Alex always thought she was incapable of during intimacy was present now and making up for lost time. It took Maggie to awaken it, to turn it loose to rage and consume every inch of her body.

“You’re perfect,” Maggie murmured as she moved up Alex’s body to kiss her again. “So perfect.”

Alex whimpered as Maggie teased her tongue down Alex’s neck only to suck hard when she reached Alex’s shoulder. There would be a mark there, and Alex wanted more just like it, she wanted Maggie to cover her in them. “Maggie…”

“Holy shit, Alex,” Maggie breathed, shivering at the sound of her name in Alex’s breathless voice. “What are you doing to me?”

Alex ran her blunt nails down Maggie’s back, savoring the other woman’s hiss of pleasure, the way Maggie’s body rolled into hers. Definitely still gay, Alex thought with a wicked grin, gay and loving it.

Maggie’s right hand trailed down Alex’s body between them before slipping between Alex’s legs. They both gasped at the contact, Alex easing her leg over Maggie’s hip to give her more access.

Maggie explored her slowly and curiously as her mouth returned to Alex’s breasts. Alex had never been so wet before, for anyone including herself, and she ground her hips against Maggie’s fingers, searching for pressure and friction, needing more.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Maggie whispered sometime later and Alex nodded her head only to moan obscenely when Maggie slipped one finger inside her. It had been so long since she’d been with anyone, and Maggie gave her time to get used to the sensation again, moving slowly and surely.

“More,” Alex pleaded after a few moments and Maggie sucked hard on Alex’s left breast, marking her again as she slid out only to slide another finger in deep and with a little more force.

“God,” Maggie groaned. “God you’re perfect.”

Maggie didn’t just know how to touch her, she knew exactly what to say so that the last of Alex’s fears and insecurities fell away, leaving only pleasure, leaving only Maggie and the way she made Alex feel.

Hips grinding against Maggie’s fingers, Alex could barely breathe it felt so good. “Maggie… please…”

Maggie kissed her way down Alex’s body, and Alex only had a moment to realize Maggie’s intent. She’d never let anyone…

Maggie’s name fell from Alex’s lips like a curse one moment, like a prayer the next. Fingers tangled with Alex’s right hand, giving her an anchor in the storm of sensation as Maggie’s tongue teased and drove her mad.

Alex came hard, crying out hoarsely as Maggie guided her through it, making sure Alex enjoyed every moment as she drew out Alex’s pleasure with slowing licks and thrusts until Alex collapsed boneless on the bed.

“Oh God,” Alex finally managed, her body still trembling as Maggie wrapped around her, brushing her hair back gently from her features. “That was…” Tears threatened, the emotional impact hitting her now that the physical release was over.

“You okay?” Maggie asked gently.

“I didn’t know…” Alex swallowed. “I didn’t know I could feel like that.” She turned her head, studying the beautiful woman beside her. “I didn’t think I would ever know…”

Maggie kissed her softly, and Alex tasted herself on the other woman’s lips.

“So I didn’t turn you straight again?” Maggie teased, but something in her features ached with vulnerability.

“You did a lot of things to me, but turning me straight was not one of them.” Alex laughed. “Wow.” She stared into Maggie’s warm brown eyes, seeing what looked an awful lot like love in their depths. “Thank you.”

“Trust me Alex, the pleasure was all mine.”

They laid there for a few minutes, trading soft touches and softer kisses until Alex could feel her muscles working again. Slowly, she rolled over and sat up, settling between Maggie’s legs. 

“There’s a nice view,” Maggie murmured, looking up at her with a smile.

Alex swallowed down her rising nerves, determined to make Maggie feel as good as she’d made Alex feel. “Teach me,” she urged. “Tell me what you like.”

“After watching you, feeling you…” Maggie drew in a ragged breath. “I won’t last long.” She tangled her fingers once more with Alex’s before guiding them down between them. Their gazes locked on one another, and Alex’s breath stuttered as she touched Maggie for the first time, feeling her heat, her arousal.

“Alex,” Maggie whispered, and Alex was sure she’d never heard anything better than Maggie saying her name like that, her voice full of need.

“Show me,” Alex pleaded, and Maggie smiled, urging their fingers down a little lower before slipping their forefingers inside her.

Maggie gasped at the sensation and Alex shivered as Maggie’s heat closed around their fingers.

“Just…” Maggie swallowed thickly, her breathing rough and uneven. She was hot and wet and Alex’s mind spun deliriously at how good she felt. “Just like that.”

Dear God, she was _inside_ Maggie. Alex fought back a whimper at how ridiculously goddamn sexy that was. She watched as Maggie’s breath hitched again as they slowly withdrew only to glide back in.

“Alex…” Maggie sighed.

“Let me,” Alex pleaded as they withdrew again, and Maggie’s hand moved away, leaving her pleasure completely up to Alex.

“You don’t have to do anything else. Just… just stay right there, doing what you’re doing. I want you to watch me, to see what you’re doing to me.”

Alex swallowed hard but she nodded, easing two fingers into Maggie’s heat this time, watching as Maggie ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip, her hips rolling up to take Alex deeper. 

“You’re so beautiful” Alex whispered. “So crazy beautiful.”

Maggie moaned and Alex could feel herself already aching for Maggie’s touch again.

“Harder,” Maggie pleaded, her hips angling with more desperation toward Alex’s hand. “God, I need you to…”

“To what?” Alex urged, slowly withdrawing before pressing inside again with more force. The bed swayed and Maggie’s throaty moan of appreciation made Alex’s whole body throb.

“Jesus, Alex. I thought you’d never…”

“I have a good teacher who gave me a hell of a good introductory lesson.” Alex picked up the pace a little, her eyes intent on Maggie’s face and body for clues. All that training in body language was paying off in spades.

“Use your thumb to…” Maggie hissed in surprise and pleasure as Alex obeyed. “There. God there. Don’t stop.”

Alex was lost to Maggie’s desire, to her intensifying pleasure, willing to do anything the other woman asked of her if it would make Maggie feel good. The sounds she was drawing from Maggie’s throat, the way Maggie’s body moved in response to Alex’s touch, it was all a rush Alex never wanted to end, a rush she knew she needed to experience again and again.

Maggie came undone with a groan of Alex’s name, clamping down on Alex’s fingers and drawing her in even deeper. Alex shuddered, pleased and painfully turned on. Fortunately, the night was just beginning.

****

“There she is.”

Alex smiled as she turned toward the bedroom door, her mouth going dry at the sight of Maggie in a t-shirt and nothing else. “Morning.”

“I do not like waking up alone after having you curled around me all night, Danvers.”

Alex openly appreciated Maggie’s legs as the other woman stalked toward her. She could vividly remember them wrapped around her waist, one of those thighs creating delicious friction between her legs. “I was starving. Someone put me through quite a workout last night.” 

“Is that right?” Maggie wrapped her hands around Alex’s waist, gently pushing her up against the counter. “What are you cooking? It smells amazing.”

“The only decent breakfast food I can make. Chocolate chip pancakes and eggs over easy.”

Maggie’s lips quirked but her eyes gentled. “So you’re okay? You didn’t get spooked and run out here to process?”

“I didn’t get spooked,” Alex promised. “Last night was… amazing.”

“Something you might want to do again sometime?” Maggie asked shyly.

“Something I might want to do all the time if I’m being honest.” Alex looked down between them. “Especially when you come out here looking like that.”

Smirking, Maggie scooped up Alex’s coffee cup and took a sip before humming with approval. “Then we better eat up, Danvers. I’ve got plenty more to show you.”


End file.
